The invention relates to a wire harness including a tube-shaped exterior member and one or multiple conduits which are inserted into and protected by the exterior member.
In order to electrically connect together devices mounted on a car, there is used a wire harness. The wire harness is constituted of a tube-shaped exterior member and one or multiple conductive paths to be inserted into the exterior member. For example, in the below cited patent document 1, a wire harness is wired so as to pass through the vehicle underfloor of a car. Such part of the wire harness as corresponds to the vehicle underfloor is wired straight. Such wire harness is formed in an elongated shape and thus the exterior member constituting the wire harness is also formed in an elongated shape.
The exterior member is a resin molded product and includes a flexible tube part having a bellows tube shape and a straight tube part not having such flexibility as the flexible tube part has. The flexible tube part and straight tube part are formed continuously with each other. The straight tube part is formed as a part on which the conductive path can be arranged straight and also the outer peripheral surface of which is formed in a shape without irregularities.
In the below cited patent document 1, besides the structure of the wire harness, there are also disclosed the manufacture, transportation and route wiring of the wire harness. In the transportation and route wiring of the wire harness, the flexible tube part of the exterior member is bent and the long straight tube part is arranged in the vehicle underfloor.                [Patent Document 1] JP 2014-93800 A        